Lilly and Garth Have Puppies
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Cause they didn't in the sequel -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**So, I didn't like the sequel to much. **

**Animation was cheesy, only 45 min, it's a Holiday Special (those always suck), Eve is still ugly, and Lilly and Garth are probably not going to get pushed anymore in future movies. Or have puppies of there own**

**They are making a Halloween special, and puppy sports competition thing **

**Lionsgate is just gonna run them into the ground to make a quick buck. That's something I'd expect from Disney and/or Dreamworks.**

**At the very least perhaps we'll get some RuntXPrincess fic's from it**

**Okay, rant over. Gonna try to make this thing**

* * *

It had been a some time since Humphrey and Kate's pup, Runt had been taken by Kings rival pack. Then saved by his family, and a few new bear friends.

And speaking of Runt's family, his Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth were still enjoying their free spirit life style.

* * *

In was night time in Jasper, Lilly and Garth had just returned to there home after a bit of howling and fun at the Moonlight Howl.

"Whew," Garth said as they got to a large patch of tall grass "That was fun,"

"You've really improved," Lilly said remembering how bad Garth used to howl

"I learned from you," Garth said

"Hehe," Lilly said

The two wolves went into the grass and lay down, looking at the beautiful, starlit night

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" Lilly said

"Not as much as you," Garth said

"Oh Garth," Lilly said flattered

"Me," Garth joked

"Oh, trying to be funny eh?" Lilly said "Just you wait,"

Lilly dashed out of the grass

"Lilly?" Garth said confused

"Ah!" he heard Lilly cry

Garth jumped out of the grass, only to see his mate laying on a piece of tree bark, waving her paws in the air

"A turtle," Garth guessed remembering her cute turtle related jokes

"Yep," Lilly said "You always used to love it when I did these,"

"Stinky, Claudette and Runt did to," Garth said

"Ya," Lilly said "They did,"

Lilly seemed to space out for a bit

"Lilly?" Garth said

"Oh," Lilly said snapping out of her trance

"What was on you mind?" Garth asked curious

"Just thinking about them," Lilly said

"Their only a short walk away," Garth said "We can go to Kate and Humphrey's den tomorrow if you want. I'm sure they..."

"No Garth," Lilly said "Not them, puppies,"

Garth's eyes grew wide with shock

"Lilly, you...You're thinking about puppies?!"

"Well..." Lilly began "I do love being with you, and sleeping out in the stars, but don't you ever want to be...more?"

"Well..." Garth began "I..."

Just then Garth's nose was filled with an intoxicating aroma. A special kind of odor

"Lilly, you're in heat aren't you?" Garth said

"Yes," Lilly said

As if by magic, when she said that, Lilly looked like the most beautiful wolf in the world in Garth's eyes

"I see Kate and Humphrey, my sister is so happy with her pups. Sometimes, I wonder if we'll ever have that kind of joy." Lilly said

"We could," Garth said

"You do want puppies?!" Lilly said surprised

"I'd love to have pups with you," Garth said "I love you Lilly,"

"I always thought you'd dodge that question if I asked," Lilly said "I mean with the way we're living and all,"

"Well we will need are own den," Garth said "I think my dad's still up for giving us his,"

"Great!" Lilly said happily

The white wolf then turned around and lifted her tail up

"Lilly?" Garth said

"We have to lay turtle eggs before we become parents," Lilly said

"I'll be your turtle," Garth said

The wolves went back into the tall grass, in no time the sounds of intimacy were heard from them

And as they shared this moment of passion, new life was being sent to grow within Lilly

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose on a new day, and a certain red and white wolf with it, cuddled up in the tall grass which surrounded them

Garth was first to awake as the suns morning rays warmed his fur

Soon enough he began to still and awake, only to see his beautiful mate there beside him

The recollection of last nights events flooded into his head.

The sunlight seemed to make Lilly even more beautiful

To Garth, it already looked like she had that special glow a wolf has when she's expecting

He put his paw on her tummy, she was now pregnant maybe.

Lilly began to stir, and soon her eyes opened up

"Good morning," Garth said

"Morning," Lilly said with a yawn

"Sleep well?" Garth said

"Best sleep I ever had," Lilly said

Garth nuzzled his mate "So you think it worked?"

"In a week or so we should know," Lilly said

Garth just smiled "Here's hoping," he said

With that they went out to get some breakfast

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, two certain little Alphas, and a smaller Omega had gotten up early for a day of fun and Alpha training

"C'mon Stinky," Runt asked "It was so fun when we did it with mom and dad,"

"Ya," Claudette said "It'll be a thrill,"

"I'm the future pack leader," Stinky said "I should be more focused on honing my Alpha skills,"

Stinky began to sniff the air, his skill being having a great sense of smell

"That's why we have Alpha school," Claudette said "And we won't be going for another..."

"Whew," Stinky said "I've never smelt anything like that,"

"Smelt what?" Runt asked

"I don't know what it is," Stinky said "But it sure has a powerful odor,"

"Maybe we should check it out," Claudette said

"Already on it," Runt said as he climbed a tree to get a better view of whatever it was Stinky had smelled

"See anything?" Stinky asked

"Not really," Runt said "Hey wait, I see Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth over by the river,"

"We should warn them about what Stinky smelled," Claudette said "It might be dangerous,"

With that the pups went to warn their aunt and uncle of possible danger

* * *

At the river, Lilly and Garth were getting a drink

"I never knew mating felt so amazing," Lilly said

"Me either," Garth said "Words fail to describe the experience,"

"You said it," Lilly said

Yet there talk of making love was cut short as the cries of there niece and nephews

"Uncle Garth! Aunt Lilly!" the said

"Huh?" Lilly and Garth said seeing the pups running toward them

"You need to get out of here!" Claudette said

"Ya," Stinky said "There's some type off...Wait,"

Stinky sniffed the air some more, it smelled really strong now

"It's here!" the little Alpha said

"The thing with the strange smell is here?" Runt asked worried

"What thing?" Lilly asked looking around. Only to see nothing or nobody but themselves

"It must be hiding," Stinky said

Garth sniffed the air "I don't smell anything,"

"That's impossible," Stinky said taking a big whiff of the air "It should be right...here,"

Stinky's nose then bumped into Lilly

"Aunt Lilly?" Stinky said "You're the smell I smelt?"

"Stinky!" Claudette said "That's very rude to say Aunt Lilly smells,"

"But she dose," Stinky said "It's a smell I've never smelt before,"

Garth's eyes grew wide as he realized what his nephew was smelling, the faint odor of sex

"Oh," Garth said "You're talking about that smell,"

"Why's Aunt Lilly smelly Uncle Garth?" Claudette asked

"Well you see pups..." Garth said as he tried to figure out a way to explain mating to the pups "When two wolves love each other very much..."

A splashing sound was then heard, followed by Runt crying out for help

"Help!" the little omega cried as the rivers current began to sweep him away

"RUNT!" everyone cried

"Lilly stay here with Stinky and Claudette," Garth said as he ran up the river

"Help me Uncle Garth!" Runt said

"Hold on Runt," Garth said as he jumped into the water swam to the Omega puppy.

Garth then grabbed Runt in his mouth, and, using all his might swam for land

Lilly and the other soon came over to

"Are you okay?" Stinky asked his brother

"Wet but alright," Runt said "Thanks to Uncle Garth,"

"That was so brave," Claudette said

"Well," Garth said shaking himself dry

"You pups should learn to be more careful," Garth said

"And we should have been keeping a better eye on you," Lilly said

"Huh?" Garth said

"You should go take Runt home," Lilly said "Don't want him catching a cold,"

The pups did so

"Why'd you say that Lilly?" Garth asked her

"Garth, we might be parents to, we'll have to look out for our pups. We can't expect them to know better all the time,"

Garth then realized his mistake

"Sorry Lilly," he said

* * *

Sometime later, the pups returned to there family den

"Hi pups," Kate said

She then saw Runt

"What happened?" she asked

Kates pups told her the story about the strange smell and the river

"And we never found out about that smell," Stinky said

"How can a being smelly possibly relate to love anyway?" Claudette said remembering what Garth was starting to talk about before the chaos with Runt and the water

"Smell? Love?" Kate said. It then hit the alpha wolf like a ton of bricks. Her Sister and Garth had mated

"Oh my..." she said happily "I got to go see them,"

"Hi Kate," Humphrey said back with a branch full of berries in his mouth

"Gonna go see Lilly," Kate said "Oh joy, hehe,"

"Huh?" Humphrey said confused

"Dad," Runt said "Do wolves smell when they love each other?"

"What?!" Humphrey said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Kate to track her sister and Garth, Stinky got his scent skills from his mother after all

Lilly and Garth were at Tony's den, looking to move in

"Oh my," Kate said smelling the odor off her sister

"Hi Kate," Lilly said "What brings you here?"

"Runt is okay isn't he?" Garth asked worried his nephew might have caught a cold or was hurt from his experience earlier

"He's okay," Kate said sniffing the air some more "I see they were right about you two. Oh Lilly I'm so happy for you both,"

"I'm proud of Garth to," Tony said giving his son a pat on the back. "You'll make excellent Alphas,"

Kate went over and hugged her sister

"How'd the pups find out?" Garth said

"They said you were in love, and smelly," Kate said "I just put two and two together."

"What's it feel like Kate?" Lilly asked "Carrying pups I mean,"

Kate gasped "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Well we don't yet," Lilly said "Probably be a week or so until we do,"

"Looks like you already got the glow though," Tony said "Just like your mother did once, Garth"

"Oh," Kate said happily "Reminds me of when I told Humphrey I was expecting,"

* * *

-Flashback-

"I'm sure you parents will know what's up with you," Humphrey said as he walked to Eve and Winstons Den with his mate

"I just hope Marcel can forgive me for..."

Kate threw up

"Again?" Humphrey said "What did you eat Kate?"

"I told you I didn't have anything..."

Humphrey saw she was about to blow again and quickly jumped out of the way before he got a puke shower

Soon enough they were at Kate's parents den

"Oh hello Kate and Humphrey," Winston said "Eve look who's her for a visit,"

Eve stepped out of the den

Yet when she saw her daughter puke again

"Huh! Kate!" She said worried

"Eve lept onto Humphrey

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!? I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR..!"

"Mom he did nothing," Kate said "I've just been feeling..."

Eve used Humphrey as a shield as Kate tossed her cookies once more

"Sorry about that Humphrey," Eve said "C'mon Kate lets go check you out,"

Kate and her mother went into the den

Humphrey went to wash off

When he got back, he saw Eve and Winston nuzzling there daughter, and smiling. Eve was crying tears of joy

"You're all better Kate?" Humphrey assumed

"I'm better than okay," Kate said "Humphrey, I'm pregnant!"

Humphrey eye grew wide with shock, his brain trying to process this amazing new. Then he passed out

-End flashback-

* * *

"Hehe," Kate giggled "The look in his face,"

"That'll might be you soon son," Tony said to Garth

"I won't pass out," Garth said

"Watch out for the morning sickness," Kate warned

"Ya, your mom also gave me a shower to when you were in her," Tony remembered

"Will do," Garth said

Kate left the hopefully expectant wolves to there meal

Garth put his paw on Lilly's belly again

"How are we going to survive a whole week? The suspense is murder," he said

* * *

Kate had just returned to her own den

"I'm back," she said

"Did Aunt Lilly eat the magic puppy seed?" Claudette asked

"Magic puppy seed?" Kate said

"Ya," Runt said "Dad said that Aunt Lilly was smelly cause she rolled around in special flowers to find a magic puppy seed,"

"A seed that when you eat it makes puppies grow in your tummy," Claudette said

"I'm quite surprised that is were wolves come from," Stinky said

"Maybe we should find one for you to mom," Runt said "That way you can have more pups,"

"Or I could eat it," Claudette said

"Why dose it only work when girls eat it dad?" Stinky said

Kate looked at Humphrey

"Hehe," he shrugged seeing what he now started

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed now, a week full of flower scented puppies

"Darn," Runt said nothing in this patch either

"Mom and dad said it only comes to wolves who love each other very much," Claudette said

"But we love each other, and we love our mom and dad a lot to," Runt said

"Maybe we should be doing this at night," Stinky said "Mom and dad said it's magic. Maybe it gives off a magical glow,"

Just then a moaning sound was heard

"Oh," Lilly said sickly

"Don't worry Lilly," Garth said "I'm sure your mom and dad will know what's wrong with you,"

"Aunt Lilly, Uncle Garth!" the pups said looking to play

"Not now pups," Garth said "Lilly isn't feeling to good,"

"What's wrong with her?" Stinky asked

"She's been..."

Just then Lilly puked right in front of the pups

"Ewwwwww," the said

"Doing that a lot," Garth said

The two older wolves continued on to Lilly's parents

"Aunt Lilly must have ate a bad seed," Claudette said

* * *

A short time later Lilly was at her parents den, getting checked out

The experience was like Kate and Humphrey pretty much

Lilly puked, Eve got mad, Lilly calmed her mom down. At least nobody got a puke shower

Garth waited outside of the cave nervously

"Garth," a voice said

The big alpha wolf looked over to see Tony, Kate, Humphrey, and there pups

"The pup said Lilly wasn't feeling good," Kate said "I got worried,"

"Aunt Lilly ate a bad seed didn't she?" Runt asked

"Seed?" Garth said "Well I guess it might have been some bad berries,"

"No," Claudette said "The..."

The little pups sentence was cut short as Lilly came out of the den

Eve and Winston were nuzzling there daughter, and smiling. Eve was crying tears of joy

"This all seems very familiar," Humphrey said

"You're all better Lilly?" Garth said

"I'm better than okay," Lilly said "Garth , I'm pregnant!"

Garths eyes grew wide with shock, his brain trying to process this amazing news. Then he passed out

"I knew it," Kate said

"The puppy seed worked! The puppy seed worked!" the pups said

"Puppy seed?" Tony said confused

"It's a long story," Kate said

The pups went over to Lilly's tummy

"Hi cousins," Runt said to her belly

"Can they hear us?" Stinky said putting and ear to his aunts tummy

"We should talk so loud," Claudette said "The must be really tiny still,"

Lilly giggled at the cute pups

"How long are they gonna be in there?" Runt asked

"About five weeks," Eve said

"Five weeks?!" The pups said

"You guys were in me for six weeks to," Kate said

"What were doing in there all that time?" Stiny said

"Mom wolves must have cozy tummies," Runt said

"Ugh," Garth said coming though "What happened,"

"Aunt Lilly just told you she's gonna have puppies," Claudette said

Garth passed out from shock again

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

Another week had passed.

Lilly, the once lean, beautiful white wolf. Was now becoming the tubby, beautiful white wolf

Her stomach had produced a small puppy bump.

Nothing to big yet, just enough for any of the other members of the pack to tell she was pregnant.

Still, even though she had a small bump, she was really hungry

* * *

Kate had just gotten back from a hunt, a caribou leg in her mouth as she walked home

Yet as she was she on her way to Humphrey and her pups, she noticed Garth carrying and entire caribou on his back

"Garth?" Kate said putting down her meat "You okay there?"

"Ya, I'm okay Kate," the big alpha said "This is nothing to me, into fitness and all y'know,"

"Ya," Kate said "Do you have friends coming over to your den or something?"

"No," Garth said "This is all for Lilly,"

"Oh," Kate said "She's gotta feed the pups,"

"You should hear her stomach growling," Garth said "It sounds like a bear's in there,"

"Trust me," Kate said "I know,"

* * *

-flashback-

Humphrey walked into his den, the omega battered and bruised as he dragged half a caribou into the den. "Garth makes it look so simple,"

Being an omega he wasn't used to hunting. Yet with his alpha mate knocked up, it wasn't like she'd be bringing any meat home for a while. Garth had tried training Humphrey, yet the omega still had a way to go. Long story short, his hunting trip had turned into something of a rodeo as he hung onto a stampeding caribou before managing to bring it down.

"Kate, lunch," Humphrey said

"It's about time," Kate said "I'm starving,"

Just then a huge roar was heard

"Ah!" Humphrey said "Kate get back, a bear must have followed me home,"

"Uh, Humphrey..." Kate began

The omega did his best brave growl "Beat it bear! This meat's for my expectant wife! If you want to get to her and the meat then you'll have to go through me!"

"Humphrey..." Kate said

The roar was heard once more

"Okay!" Humphrey said mustering all the courage he could as he dash out the cave ready to fight

"AH!" he cried ready for battle, only to fall down the small ledge there den stood over, onto the rocks below

"Humphrey are you okay?" Kate asked worried

"Ya. Ouch!" Humphrey groaned in pain "I don't get it, where's the bear?"

"That wasn't a bear," Kate said. The roar was heard once more, it was them. The pregnant wolf pointed to her tummy. Runt, Claudette, and Stinky were very hungry, and they were telling Kate just that.

"Do you have a whole pack pack in there?!" Humphrey said surprised

-End flashback-

* * *

"Good thing you're a good hunter," Kate said "You're gonna need all your skills to fill Lilly and the extra bellies she got in there now.

"I'll believe it," Garth said

With that they went on there way to there homes

* * *

"Lilly, I'm home," Garth said "I got us some..."

"MEAT!" Lilly said as she jumped onto the dead caribou and began to dig in

Garth and Tony could only watch in awe as she nearly turned the entire thing to bones. Not even Mooch, Humphrey's tubby friend could do such a thing in one setting.

"Geez son," Tony said "How many pups did you put in that omega?"

Garth was in to much shock and awe at his mate's eating to respond

"Mmmmm," Lilly said rubbing her tummy," That was delicious, I think the pups should be...

Just then a small rumbling was heard from Lilly's belly

"Well I have to go back out and get meat for us anyway," Garth said to his dad

"Pick up some berries to if it's not to much trouble," Lilly said

"You got a very fertile mate," Tony said said to son

With that Garth went out to go get more food

* * *

Back at Kate and Humphrey's den

"Lunch time," Kate said

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" her pups said

"What is it?" Kate asked

"We did it!" Runt said "We found a puppy seed,"

"You did?!" Kate said surprised

"Ya, we found it in a rock," Stinky said " We weren't sure at first but it glowed like you said, so it must be it. Claudette go get the magic seed so we can be sure,"

The little girl wolf went to a corner of the den

"Now you can eat it and have more pups," Runt said

"I wonder how many will fit in there?" Stinky said looking at his moms belly

"Oh, um, well...You see pups..."

"Okay," Claudette said "I got the..."

Just then the tiny alpha tripped and the "seed" shot out of her mouth into the air

"Ack," Kate said, the pups magic seed flying right into her own mouth

"Don't worry Kate," Humphrey said giving her a pat on the back, which caused Kate to swallow

"She ate it!" the pups cheered

"I just swallowed a bit of rock crystal," Kate whispered to Humphrey

"Dose this mean we have to..? Y'know..." Humphrey said

"Hi pups," Claudette said to Kate's tummy "I'm your big sister Claudette,"

"And I'm Runt," Runt said

"And I'm Stinky," Stinky said

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other, wondering how'd they'd explain all this to the pups

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

It was nighttime now in Jasper

Kate looked at her pups, snuggled up next to there mother wolfs belly. Which unknown to them, was still empty of any puppies

"What do we do?" Humphrey whisper as to not wake Stinky, Runt, and Claudette

"We? You're the one who made up this magic puppy seed," Kate said

"Well what was I suppose to tell them? They're to young to know how it really works," Humphrey said

"Well I'm not in heat," Kate said "So even if we did mate, nothing would happen,"

"Just say the seed didn't work," Humphrey said

"And what if the keep feeling me more rocks?" Kate asked

Just then the pups began to talk in there sleep

"Hehe, whoo-hoo!" Runt said "Now this is log sledding little bros,"

"Why yes sis I'd love to comb your tail," Claudette said

"Wow you'll make expert alphas little bros," Stinky said

The wolf parents looked at each other.

"They need to know," Kate said

"They'll be devastated," Humphrey said

"And they'll be devastated when I still don't have any," Kate said

Humphrey sighed and agreed

* * *

The following day, Lilly was in her den with Tony. Garth was out getting breakfast

Just then they heard someone out outside

"Garth must be back," Tony said

Yet both wolves were surprised to see Eve and Winston pop there heads into the den

"Mom? Dad?" Lilly said "What brings you here,"

"Just checking up on our expecting daughter," Winston said

"Oh Lilly," Eve said "You even have the glow,"

"Glow?" Lilly said

"Yes dear," Eve said "That special glow all wolves have when they're expecting puppies,"

Eve went and hugged her daughter

"Y'know, she looks a bit bigger than Kate was at this point," Winston said

"Think more than three in there?" Tony asked

Lilly giggled and patted her tummy

"We'll know soon e...Huh!"

"What is it dear?" Eve asked worried something was wrong

Lilly smiled "I felt a kick,"

"Huh!" the other wolves said

Soon Lilly had a bunch a paws on her belly, her parents and in law trying to feel the pups within

"Lilly, dad I'm..." Garth then saw everyone with Lilly

"What's going on?" Garth asked

"They're kicking," Lilly said

Garth gasped happily

The other wolves moved out of the way as the father wolf went over to his mate

Lilly took his paw and put it on her belly, soon enough he to felt his children inside her

"Wow," Garth said "And so early,"

"They'll make great alphas I bet," Tony said

"Hi puppies," Garth said "I'm your daddy. You're mom and I can't wait for you all to come out so we can see your cute little faces," Garth kissed Lilly's belly

Lilly giggled

* * *

Back at Kate and Humphrey's Den

"And that's really where puppies come from," Kate said "Sorry pups, but I'm not having anymore puppies at the moment,"

"I was worried you'd be to freaked out if we told you the truth," Humphrey said

"I...was in...here?" Stinky said looking at his pair of...Y'know

"A wolf is going to put his...in my..." Claudette said "EWWWWWWWW!"

Runt seemed to be zoning out into space, his mind filled with images of his parents, and Aunt and Uncle _"making puppies"  
_

"You were right about that Humphrey," Kate said

"Maybe we should have just gone with the seed not working," Humphrey said

* * *

**More ****l8ter**


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed and Lilly's puppies had grown a lot in her tummy.

Her belly now sagged and swung a little as she walked

She barley left the den anymore, carrying her pups was a real workout for the wolf mama.

On the times she did though, Garth was extra protective of his mate.

Like right now for example

"Lilly watch out," Garth said seeing a little rock in there way

Garth went over, picked it up in his mouth, and tossed it in a bush.

Lilly rolled her eyes at how much of a mother hen Garth was to her now. He even once brushed all the pebbles and dust of a path with his tail just for her.

"Garth," Lilly said "We're just to visit Kate and Humphrey, it's not that far,"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or our pups," Garth said as he put his paw on her tummy

The alpha was met with little kick from inside Lilly

"Well it's nice to know you care so much about them," Lilly said

Garth felt more kicks

"You're welcome pups," Garth said patting her belly

Soon enough they were at Kate and Humphrey's den

"Hi Lilly," Kate said greeting her sister as they came into the den

"Whoa! Lilly," Humphrey said "You're so big,"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!?" Lilly said exploding in anger. Humphrey thought she looked more threatening than Eve just then

"No...I..." Lilly began to bawl into tears

"I'm sorry everyone," Lilly said "It's these darn mood swings,"

Just then the white wolf got really happy

"But if I'm having mood swings. It must mean I'm having a good pregnancy. Yay! Healthy puppies!"

"Uhhhhh," Humphrey said really confused

"Ya," Garth said seeing Humphrey's face "That's been me these past few days,"

"At least her mood swing are more mild than Kate's were," Humphrey said

* * *

-Flashback-

Kate was a very pregnant wolf, one would think she swallowed a melon whole

Anyway she was in the den while Humphrey was out getting berries

She was getting cravings now

"Kate, I'm back," Humphrey said with a branch full of berries

Only to have a paw connect with his face

"THESE BERRIES AREN'T FRESH!" Kate exploded "YOU WANT OUR UNBORN PUPS TO EAT ROTTEN BERRIES AND GET SICK BEFORE THEY'RE EVEN BORN!?"

"What? No I..."

Kate began to start crying

"Oh I'm sorry I hurt you Humphrey," Kate said "You're trying so hard and I've just been a burden on you,"

"No, it's okay," Humphrey said "It's just mood swings, Eve said they're normal at this stage of you pregnancy,"

"FORGIVENESS!" Kate said happily hugging her mate

"Just let her water break already," Humphrey prayed

-End Flashback-

* * *

Just then Stinky, Runt and Claudette came into the den. Only to be surprised to see there Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth

Ever since there parents had explained how pups really get in there, they'd been a bit creeped out by expectant wolves

Kate and Humphrey tried explaining it was just nature and how they wouldn't have three special little pups if they didn't

Yet they hadn't totally gotten over the shock just yet

"Hi pups," Garth said

Claudette looked at her Aunts huge tummy in awe

Bits of movement came from inside it as Claudette's cousins kicked around in there

"Almost due," Lilly said "Want to feel?"

Lilly sat down so the pups could put there paws on her tummy

Not wanting to look rude, they felt

"So how many are you having you think Aunt Lilly?" Runt asked

"Who knows?" Lilly said "The more the merrier,"

"You look bigger than I was when I was pregnant," Kate said

"What's it feel like?" Claudette asked

"Oh," Lilly said "Words fail to describe how pregnancy feels. The feeling you're going to have some little bundles of joy..."

Lilly sighed happily

"Wow," Claudette said "It must be worth it for what Uncle Garth had to do,"

"Ya he was...Wait, what?!" Lilly said

"Ya," Stinky said "Mom and dad told us how puppies are made,"

Garth's jaw dropped

"It's still seems kinda nasty Uncle Garth had to..."

Humphrey grabbed his pups and took them out of den

"It's a long story..." Kate said "Anyway I just got back from a hunt, anyone want caribou?"

"Actually I got a craving for fish," Lilly said "And nuts,"

"More cravings?" Garth said "You just ate not to long ago,"

Lilly's stomach growled. The belly demanding fish and nuts

"Ugh," Garth said

* * *

**Lilly has them in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	8. Chapter 8

More time passed, and Lilly's tummy was gigantic.

Garth wondered how her stomach didn't pop from how much it expanded.

Lilly barley left the den now, only to go to the bathroom or get some sunshine for a brief bit.

Yet even though she was cooped up in the den, Garth and Tony thought she looked beautiful. The glow an expectant wolf has shown made Lilly look like some type of and angel canine in Garth's eyes

* * *

Anyway, Garth was out hunting some more. Leaving Lilly at the Den with Tony

Garth's dad was talking with Winston and Eve who had decided to visit

"Oh Lilly," Eve said seeing her "You look so beautiful, reminds me of when I was pregnant with you and..."

Suddenly Lilly winched and clenched her stomach in pain, gritting her teeth as well

"Lilly?" Tony said

A pool of water and blood soon surrounded the white wolf. Her water had broken

"It's time," Lilly said in pain

"Winston! Tony!" Eve said "Go find Garth,"

The old wolves did so

"Don't worry Lilly," Eve said trying to comfort her daughter "You'll be okay, you Garth planed for this. Remember the breathing exercises?"

Lilly nodded, then screamed in pain as she felt a contraction

* * *

Meanwhile

Garth was dragging home another caribou

"Boy, this catch was a workout," Garth thought

A short time later though he saw Winston and his father coming over

"It's time Garth!" Tony said

"Lilly's having them!" Winston said

Garth bolted to the den as fast as he could, he didn't care how tried as he was after his hunt anymore. His mate needed him

* * *

"AH!" Lilly cried in pain

"Good girl Lilly, you're doing great," Eve said cheering on her daughter

Just then, a little red ball of fuzz came out of her.

A daughter

Eve cut the pups cord and cleaned it off. Then helped it over to its mother to drink

"LILLY!" Garth said rushing into cave "Lilly I'm here!"

The alpha went over and took her paw in his, trying to support her through this painful task

Yet then he saw the newborn pup, suckling on Lilly's nipple

"You missed the first one," Eve said

"I'm a dad," Garth said

Lilly screamed some more, she was far from done

After about an hour of screams, pain, and birthing, Lilly was done

Altogether she had five puppies. The red feamle, a white male, two brown wolves (one boy one girl) who must've gotten their color from either Tony or Eve's genes. And finally a white furred son

"Oh Lilly," Eve said seeing them all

"You did good son," Tony said patting him on the back

Garth smiled

"We should go," Winston said to Eve and Tony "Lilly needs her rest,"

"Agreeed," the other old wolves said leaving the den

Garth lay with Lilly and his pups

"Sleep Lilly," he said "You deserve it,"

* * *

A few days later Everyone was able to see the pups

"Wow Garth," Humphrey said "You two had a big littler,"

"They look so cute," Claudette said

"Hi cousins," Runt said

"Lilly they're adorable," Kate said

"Huh?" Stinky said smelling something just then

"That smell..." he said

"You mean the meat?" Tony said pointing to some meat Garth had gotten earlier

"No, not that," Stinky said following his nose to the new scent. Only to end up at Kate

"Mom!" Stinky said "You smell like...like..."

"Oh Kate he got us," Humphrey said going over to his mate

"WE we're going to tell you all later," Kate said

"Tell us what?" Garth asked

"Well, I was in heat a short time ago. And Humphrey and I..."

"Oh Kate," Eve said nuzzling her daughter

"Moms having more puppies!" Runt and Claudette said

"Well we don't yet," Kate said

All the wolf's cheered for Humphrey and Kate

And six weeks later, Lilly and Garth's pups had more cousins to play with

**The end**


End file.
